Ally says goodbye?
by 1DANDR5FOREVER
Summary: is Ally going to new york?


**Hey guys it's me Eclare143 Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Ally says goodbye?**

**Ally's POV**

Guys I have some new I said. They looked at me and said what is big news is? The school is in New York and I only have five days decide if I should go or not. Trish said in tears what you are going to leave me with these two idiots! Hey we have feelings too Dez said. Trish ran out of the room crying and I said I'll get her later and I love you guys. I went after Trish and said Trish this is my biggest dream and here's my chance. Trish said your right you should follow your dreams. I said Thanks Trish I knew you will understand. I have to work Trish said wiping her tears away. I said Good luck she smile and walked away. I went back to the practice room and said Hey guys I saw that Austin and Dez were gone. I said what I'm I going to do I don't want make everyone sad, but I want to go to my dream school. I sat down and thought to myself what I I am going to follow my dream or stay and regret it for the rest of my life. I sat there for a while and made up my mind I was going to the school of my dream. I called everyone let them know Austin on the phone sounded like he was tearing up so I said I want everyone to meet me at the practice room in an hour. When they came everyone had red eyes and stuffy noses I said Ok there going to pick me up on Saturday so I wanted to have a sleepover at my house on Friday does anyone want to come? All of them raise their hands ok today it Thursday see you guys later. They left and I said to myself that went well,

-The next day-

I got ready for the sleepover in the morning I went shopping to get ready for school and the sleepover. My six senses were telling me to get tissues because I'm leaving the next day. When I got home I started packing up all me stuff and said I don't want anyone to be sad. I pack up my stuff and got ready for the sleepover my dad came into my room and said hey kiddo! I said Hey dad. He said are you sure you want to have a sleepover the day before you leave? I said yes I do he said ok tonight you have the house to yourself. Ok where are you going to be? In New York signing you up he said. I said Ok love you dad. Love you too kiddo. Three hours later everyone came we went up too my room and I said Austin when is your show. Saturday he said in a sad voice. I said ok then can we please be happy tonight. Dez said I'm happy Austin cried for two hours yesterday! Dez! Austin said. Sorry man, how about we watch a movie or something? I said that sounds like a great idea I'll make popcorn. Trish said ok its Friday the 13th and I thought there was no eating in your room. I smile and said I'll let this slide. I went downstairs and thought to myself I really do hope everyone is having a good time. When I got out the popcorn out of the microwave Trish yelled Ally can you please came up here! I said I'm coming I put the popcorn down and ran upstairs. When I got to my room I saw Austin had tears in his eyes and Dez and Trish when rubbing his back I said Austin what's wrong ? Trish said we are going to leave you alone she grabbed Dez and left the room. I said, what's wrong. He said Don't go. I said this is what it about? He nodded. Austin this is my biggest dream and I really what to go. Austin got up and said what about us how I'm I going to make it without you? he had fresh tears in his eyes ready to fall. I got up to and looked him straight in the eyes and said I kwon its going to be hard but you written songs without me right? He said No Ally I haven't. he got back on the bed and pulled the covers his head and started sobbing. I got on the bed and started rubbing his back and said Austin you still have Trish and Dez. Then I said Austin please came out of the cover. He did and he said Please don't leave. I said Come here I had my arms ready for a hug he crawled out of the covers and came into my arms. He started to shake a little and cried softy I tried to smooth by saying sssshhh Austin please don't cry. I laid him on the bed and said get in the covers. He did and he said goodnight Ally. I looked at my watch and said wow its almost 1:30. I stroke Austin hair until he fell asleep. Then I look at me watch again and said Poor Trish and Dez where down the for almost a hour when I was hallway down the steps I saw Trish and Dez making out. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I went back upstairs to my room and kissed Austin on the lips even though he was still sleeping. Then when I looked to my right I saw Trish and Dez and I said this has been a weird night. They both nodded their heads

_The next day_

Trish POV

Ally there here for you I yelled. Thanks Trish She had all her stuff in her hands. Austin and Dez came down and said Your leaving already? She said Yes I have to go. I asked Can we walk you to your car? She smiled and said Yes you can. When we got to the car she huged me and said thanks for being my best friend. I said with tears in my eyes Your welcome. She told Dez and Austin that and got in the car and lefted.

Austin lets go home I said to him. He was crying but he agreed. When he got to Austin's house I said Austin do you want to go back asleep? He said Yes please he went upstairs to his room.

_4:00_

At noon we ate and Austin went back to sleep but I woke him up at 4:00 so this is what happen

Austin its time to wake up he had a lot of dried tears and he said ok. He was really drowsy so I helped him to the bathroom I said Ok its 4:05 now we have one hour to get ready and it take one hour to get there so now Austin has to take a shower. Dez said Ok he took of Austin's Pjs and underwear. He snaped awake and said Dez! I said EWW wait until I was out of the room! I ran out of there and I yelled thanks a lot now I'm not going to sleep for weeks!

_show time_

Austin you're up in two. I got Austin ready to go on stage and I said good luck Austin. He had tears in his eyes and I got a tissue and said Don't cry Austin I see you cry and your junk all in one day. He smiled and went on stage. I got in audients and saw Ally I went up to her and said Ally what are you doing here? She said I'm not going until collage there was a typo that was saying I can go now but they wanted me to go in collage so here I'm am. I hug her and said lets enjoy the show. The last song Ally went on stage and Hugged Austin and I started yelling Kiss, Kiss! Then everyone was doing it then they kissed

Ally POV

After I kissed him I said together for ever.

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review and follow me on twitter**

**Love you guys 3**


End file.
